barbiemoviesfandomcom-20200216-history
Barbie in The 12 Dancing Princesses/Credits
New York City Ballet Dancers *Charles Askegard *Maria Kowroski *Tiler Peck *Abi Stafford For the New York City Ballet Director of External Affairs *Christopher Ramsey Project Coordinator *Deanna Mcbrearty Personal Assistant to Mr. Martins *Deborah Koolish Executive Assistant to Mr. Ramsey *Rose Ferraro Ballet Master *Russell Kaiser Starring the Voices Of *Genevieve: Kelly Sheridan *Rowena: Catherine O'Hara *Ashlyn: Nicole Oliver *Blair: Jennifer Copping *Courtney: Lalainia Lindbjerg Strelau *Delia: Kathleen Barr *Edeline: Chiara Zanni *Princess Fallon: Adrienne Carter *Hadley: Ashleigh Ball *Isla: Ashleigh Ball *Janessa: Britt McKillip *Kathleen: Maddy Capozzi *Lacey: Chantal Strand *Derek: Shawn MacDonald *King Randolph: Christopher Gaze *Desmond: Garry Chalk *Brutus: Peter Kelamis *Twyla: Nicole Oliver *Felix: Gabe Khouth *Royal Butler: Mark Oliver *Fabian: Mark Oliver *Royal Doctor: David Kaye *Ambassador: Jonathan Holmes *Sentry #1: Mark Oliver *Sentry #2: David Kaye *Sentry #4: Peter Kelamis *Guard #1: Mark Oliver Union of B.C. Performers UBCP B.C. Branch of ACTRA Story Consultant *Robert O. McKee Voice Director *Terry Klassen Associate Producer *Shelley Dvi-Vardhana Animation Department Head *Corey Barnard Animation Directors *Conrad Helten *Carleen Lay Supervising Animators *Jeffrey Burt *Robin Shea Lead Animators *Chris Cairns *Colleen Morton *Lake Pearson *Christina Roodenburg Animators *Jonathan Busby *Doug Calvert *Francis Cardeno *Richard Dixon *Gary Ellis *Jackie Fortin *Wayne Gunn *Walter hsieh *Christine Hubbard *Sean King *Julius Kwan *Allen Lecorre *Jiri Licenik *Oscar Lo *Colin Oleksyn *Andrew Poon *Ricardo Rodrigues *Graham Silva *Jefferson Takahashi *Kesley Wagner Junior Animators *Jeffrey Antonio *Chris Holden *Taylor Potts *Navin Sachdev Designers *Kevin Chai *Shaun Martens *Sean Newton *Pam Prostarr *Lil Reichmann *Derek Toye *Sheila Turner Storyboard Artists *Bernard Lizon *Steve Lumley Production Manager *Sharan Wood *Vera Zivny Business Development Manager *Michael O'Brien Production Coordinators *Rene Toye *Trevor Wyatt Film Editor *Colin Adams Production Avid Editors *Sylvain Blais *James Boshier *David Tilgner Technical Director *Derek Waters Technical Animators *Robin Dutta *Dominic Remane *Craig Shiells *Richard Trska *Jayme Vandusen Modeling Department Head *Larry Deflorio Modeling Supervisor *Shawn McCorkindale Modelig Supervisor - Sets *Kin Fung Kwok Senior Modelers *Jimmy Chang *Cecilia Ku Rigging Technical Directors *Dany Asselin *Marco Poon Modelers *Ljiljana Babic *Lawrence Chang *Hoang Do *Travis Guthrie *Sid Katz *Greg Lohr *Sheryl Low *Jody Tidsbury *Richard Trska *Francois Van Eeden *Ernie Wong Digital Imaging Group Department Head *Larry Deflorio Lighting Supervisor *Ram Sandhu Senior Lighting Artists *Josh Enes *Andrei Stirbu Lighting Artists *James Cain *William (Tonee) Chan *Ryan Clark *Erin Gilgannon *Wayne Gunn *Christine Hubbard *Sean King *Cecilia Ku *Julius Kwan *Jiri Licenik *Greg Lohr *Sheryl Low *Chris McNish *Dominic Remane *Gurj Sandhu *James Spouler *Jefferson Takahashi *Olivier Trudeau *James Vandusen Lead Render Technician *Paul Cordick Digital Effects Supervisor *Adam 'Ace' Sera *Jason Gross Senior Digital Effects Animator *Tricia Jellis Digital Effects Animators *Brad 'Gary' Dunbar Motion Capture Manager *Richard Overington Motion Capture Assistant Director *Jordy Starling Motion Capture Technical Lead *Adam Hansen Motion Capture Editors *Tony Lomonaco *Kristy Sorgard *Jody Zoerb Motion Capture Talent *Rick Faraci *Debbie Timuss *Cailin Stadnyck *Brenna O'Brien *Peter Benson Dialogue Recording *Jason Fredrickson Recording Studio *Dick and Rogers Sound Studio; Vancouver, BC Post Production Manager *Nick Monton Post Production Coordinator *Justin Gladden eQ Artist *James Cain Production Assistants *Nate Barnard *David Ganshorn *Laura Maltman Editorial Support *Lee Alexander *Scott Atkins *Jordan Atkinson *Jason MacIntyre Video Post Production At *Mainfraime Entertainment, Inc.; Vancouver, Canada Post Production Supervisor *Jim Cerrotta Re-Recording Mixers *Tennyson Sebastian III *Scott A. Jennings M.P.S.E. Recordist *Joe Sciff Digital Transfer *Curtis S.D. MacDonald M.P.S.E. Re-Recorded At *Post Production Services, Burbank Sound Designer/Supervising Sound Editor *Robert Duran M.P.S.E. Dialogue Editor *Roshaun Hawley M.P.S.E. Sound Editors *Sean Keegan *Robert Daniel Duran Foley Artist *Doug Madick Dance Foley Artist *Roshaun Hawley Foley Mixer *Lenise Bent Facility Coordinator *Betty Duran Sound Design and Editorial *Sound Bakery, Los Angeles Dolby Surround Music Produced By *Arnie Roth *Themes from Symphony #3 Op. 56 "Scottish", Symphony #4 Op. 90 "Italian", and Midsummer Night's Deam Op. 61 by Felix Mendelssohn, arranged by Arnie Roth (ASCAP) *© 2006 Mattel Rhapsody *All additional music composed, arranged and orchestrated by Arnie Roth (ASCAP) *© 2006 Mattel Rhapsody Music Performed By *The Czech Philharmonic Chamber Orchestra, conducted by Arnie Roth Recording Locations *Dvorak Hall in the Rudolfinum, Prague, Czech Republic *CNSO Hostivar Studio, Prague, Czech Republic *Czeck TV Studio, Prague, Czech Republic *Igloo Studios, Los Angeles, CA, USA *AWR Music LLC Studios, Chicago, IL, USA Recording and Mix Engineers *Mathew Prock *Chris Szuberla Assisted By *Jiri Gemrot *Cenda Kotzmann Music Editing *Mathew prock *Chris Szuberla Music Production Assistants *Jacob Covington *Fritz Hocking *Marcy Roth *Cameron Schroeder *Chris Szuberla *Christine Worthing Music Copyists *Jet Copy/Jeffrey Turer *AWR Music LLC Music Contracting Services *AWR Music LLC "Barbie in The 12 Dancing Princesses Theme" *Music composed, arranged and produced by Arnie Roth *Performed by Melissa Lyons *Backing vocals by the Occidental College Women's Glee Club, Jeffrey Bernstein, Director "Derek's Tune" *Based on traditional music, arranged and produced by Arnie Roth "Birthday Song" *Based on traditional music, arranged and produced by Arnie Roth *Performed by Melissa Lyons "Sacerdotes Domini" *Music by William Byrd, arranged by Jeffrey Bernstein *Performed by the Occidental College Women's Glee Club, Jeffrey Bernstein, Director *Produced by Arnie Roth "Shine" *Music by Arnie Roth *Lyrics by Amy Powers and Rob Hudnut *Produced by Russ DeSalvo for Magnetic Force Music *Performed by Cassidy Ladden Occidental College Women's Glee Club *Elizabeth Acreman *Lisa Andrews *Taylor Cumbie *Allegra Finelli-Thomsen *Allison Jurkovich *Ilka Kelemen *Kelsey Lewis *Rebecca Maglancque *Jessica E. Mamey *Kimberly Powell *Ayako Takemoto *Madeline Wander Executive in Charge of Technology *Dave Fracchia Executive Assistant *Jane Boxer Technical Director *Derek Waters Facial Technical Director *Henry Cho Manager of Software Development *Claude Martins Software Technical Lead *Karen Chan *Sarah Min Software Support *Nily Aharon *Dean Broadland *William Dwelly *Gordon Farrell *Nick Fowler *Rob Hale *Raven Kopelman *Che McNabb *Paul Clayton Newman *Francois Painchaud *Andrew Quan *Michael Souvage *Nicolas Williams Manager of Information Technology *Wendi M. Davies *Ron Stinson Senior Systems Administrator *Terry Bates Systems Administrators *Bart Adrian *David Algar *Derrick MacPherson Desktop Administrators *Michelle Goss *Jamie MacDonald *Marvin Vasquez *Blake Wickman Director of Post and Technical Operations *Greg Story Senior Production Technician *Larry Bodnar Facility Manager *Jeff Minuk Production Scheduler *Diana Brostow Financial Controller *Lorilee Kozuska Production Accountants *Marie Sutherland *Kirsty Wilson Payroll Administrator *Pamela Linder Accounts Payable Clerk *Carleen Jurincic Production Assistants *Tara Browne *Lorie Doswell *Nancy Dunn *Carole Grant *Kristine Moss *Sandra Robillard *Carol Lyn Robinson *Monica Starrett Creative Consultants *Dominic Ambrizjen Baer *Erin Bloodgood *Jonathan Bradbury *Dominique Brown *Lauren Dougherty *Sarah Buzby *Luciana Chapman *Renee Cheng *Ok-Soo Choi *Kim Culmone *Catherine Demas *Steve Fireman *Leanne Gayner *Kristen Giang *Vicki Jaeger *Erika Kane *Genevieve Leone *Michelle Llorin *Julia Phelps *Joni Pratte *Lauren Pimental *Sunita Sinor *Karen Taylor *Kathleen Warner Special Thanks *Richard Dickson *Tony Dimichele *Jo Eke *Kevin Farr *Tim Kilpin *Rick Mischel *Cassidy Park *Sean Sanders *Chuck Scothon *Evelyn Viohl *Barry Waldo And Especially *Neil Friedman and Bob Eckert Barbie in The 12 Dancing Princesses Country of First Publication: United States of America. Mattel, Inc. is the author of this motion picture for purposes of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. All stories, names, characters and incidents portrayed in this production are fictitious. No idenfitication with any actual persons, whether living or deceased, places or products is intended or should be inferred. This motion picture is protected under the Laws of the United States of America and other countries. Any unathorized exhibition, distribution or copying of this film or any part thereof may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. ©2006 Mattel, Inc. All Rights Reserved "There is a difference only you can make." -Barbie Category:Barbie in The 12 Dancing Princesses Category:Credits